


Decadent

by sodaschemes



Series: The Family Tree [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (at least chapter 1 is), Alternate Ending, Angst, Beating, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Episode: s01e16 Day Of The Only Child!, FebuWhump2021, Force-Feeding, Heavy Angst, Hurt Louie Duck, Imprisonment, Intense, Kidnapping, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Torture, Trauma, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodaschemes/pseuds/sodaschemes
Summary: Louie makes friends with the richest kid in Duckburg: Doofus Drake. But he quickly realizes his new friend isn't entirely sane. Especially when he kidnaps him. The problem?  His family doesn't know where he is. He hates Only Child Day.
Series: The Family Tree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143473
Comments: 25
Kudos: 33





	1. Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerHighnessThePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerHighnessThePrincess/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings will be updated as the fic progresses. Read at your own risk.

Louie had been a captive of Doofus Drake for no more than half an hour, and he was still failing to come up with a plan.

He had to get out of here.

He just... he had to think. Sure, he wasn’t smart, like Huey, or daring to a borderline crazy degree, like Dewey, but he was... uh... he was definitely... shit.

He was nothing without his brothers. 

He’d known this stupid only child thing was a bad idea, but Dewey had insisted.  _ He _ , for all his siblings drove him crazy, actually  _ liked _ being a triplet. Dewey, on the other hand… didn’t.

That kind of hurt.

But he didn’t have time for that, because what hurt worse than that was being stuck in some psycho’s house.

Some psycho who might hurt him if he didn’t get out  _ fast _ . 

Louie should have ran the second Doofus had pulled a box out of his pants.

That had been so incredibly weird, enough to have him somewhat frantically spamming the down button on the elevator, but then he’d held out the box to him with nothing more than an easygoing “ _ friend present! _ ” and, well… the gold had enticed him instantly. He hated that it had been so easy to catch his attention.

Louie would admit it: he could be shallow sometimes. He liked money. But honestly, after growing up practically dirt-poor, he sort of thought he deserved to.

He knew how miserable a lack of money could be.

“ _ Oh… for me? _ ” Louie had asked.

“ _ I like to play with my friends, _ ” was all he’d gotten in return.

He’d slipped the bracelet easily over his wrist, admiring it. He’d almost forgotten that there had been a time when it wasn’t so tight. So disgusting.

“ _ Alright, friend. Let’s play! _ ”

Things had gone smoothly, for the most part, after that.

He’d been weirded out when Doofus aggressively sniffed his hair… multiple times… but he’d gotten over it so fast when he distracted him with pretty things.

Well, in this case, it was more the breaking of pretty things, but the point remained.

Surprisingly, tearing apart priceless items was actually a really good stress reliever, and Louie had quickly forgotten all his troubles.

Until he went to slash at a portrait of an old woman and was promptly tackled to the floor. 

And then, if he thought it couldn’t have gotten any more concerning, Doofus was throwing a full on fit, screaming and tearing shit up to an even greater degree than before.

Louie, so incredibly uncomfortable, had attempted to make small talk with Doofus’s “servants”, as he’d called them. 

“ _ My butler’s a ghost, _ ” Louie had said, “ _ yup, he’s dead _ .”

“ _We’re dead inside._ _We’re Doofus’s parents,_ ” the maid had revealed.

That… that was not good.

“ _ The money and power changed him.  _ **_Go_ ** _. Before it’s too late! _ ” His mother had urged.

Louie had backed towards the door, deciding that having rich friends  _ really _ wasn’t worth… whatever this was. 

“ _ What’s next friendy-friend? _ ”

He’d stumbled slightly, but continued making his way to the door. It was just too much. It had been getting beyond weird and into straight-up freaky.

“ _ Oh, well, you know, I just noticed it’s getting a little late. Uh, so I’m just gonna head home, and fondly remember all the good times we had. Cool? Cool, alright bye! _ ”

He’d made to step out the door, heart pounding. He’d been so sure than in just a moment, this nightmare would be over.

But before he could even move, the bracelet had tightened until it dug into his wrist painfully, and then, if that hadn’t been bad enough, all at once it had gained this odd weight to it. He was on the floor in less than a second.

He’d gasped, tugging frantically, but the bracelet — cuff? — wouldn’t budge.

Drake had just smiled down at him innocently, but it had only made Louie feel sick to his stomach. “ _You_ ** _are_** _home, friend-present!_ ”

He’d slammed the door before Louie could even begin to hope he could escape.

Only then was when he’d been starting to realize that this kid was fucking deranged. Like, absolutely out of his  _ mind _ .

Why had Louie even wanted to be friends with him in the first place? He could have found  _ other  _ rich kids, ones who were just stuck-up and bitchy, instead of the absolute  _ maniac _ who was standing above him! 

“ _ Let me out! _ ” Louie had demanded. “ _ This isn’t funny! _ ”

“ _ Of course not, _ ” he’d agreed, “ _ it’s quite serious. _ ”

“ _ You do realize who my family is, right? In fact, you should probably just let me go right now, so you don’t have to deal with them. _ ”

Doofus had  _ laughed _ . “ _ You  _ **_are_ ** _ funny, friend-present. _ ”

Louie had scowled at the nickname, if you could even call it that. “ _ Why are you doing this? _ ”

“ _ It’s rare that I meet a friend as lovely as you, _ ” he hummed. “ _ I couldn’t just let you slip through my fingers, now could I? _ ”

That had been… creepy. He probably should have expected, at that point, that it would only get worse. But the only thing he’d known right then was that he  _ needed _ to get out of here. This kid was seriously disturbed.

“ _ My family  _ **_will_ ** _ come looking for me! And they won’t be happy! _ ” He’d insisted. But that was also when he’d realized that there was one  _ massive _ roadblock to the plan of waiting it out for his family to come. It was that  _ stupid _ Only Child Day. Which meant that his brothers were still off doing their own thing, and likely wouldn’t even realize Louie had disappeared until late that night. Worse, he hadn’t opted to actually tell anyone where he was going.

They had no idea he was here. They didn’t even know who Doofus Drake  _ was _ .

And  _ now _ , he was stuck on some creepy platform thing. There were three of them. One for Doofus’s mom, one for his dad, and one for  _ him _ .

Louie tried to ignore the fact that the third one was a clear indication that Doofus had been  _ waiting _ for something like this. Louie had walked right into his open arms.

“The sooner you give up, the better,” Doofus’s dad was saying, “hope only makes it worse.” The poor guy looked… kind of traumatized. What had that man  _ been _ through?

Louie was terrified to find out.

“No! If the three of us work together, we might just be able to get out of here!” he insisted, hope blossoming as a vague plan began to form in his mind. “Are you with me?”

The other two shared a look, before nodding their agreement.

And not a moment too soon, because just then, the door opened, and in came Doofus Drake. As he approached Louie, he could only look at him, attempting a poker face. It probably wasn’t working very well.

“The new one’s a traitor!” Doofus’s dad shouted within an instant. “But I stopped him out of loyalty. Because I love you, Doofus.” 

“You’re pathetic,” Doofus’s mom grumbled, glaring at him.

“No, he’s lying! I would  _ never _ do that!” Louie cried, panic spiking through him. “I’m your friend!” he said with a forced smile. “...Present,” he tacked on, suppressing a disgusted shudder to the best of his ability. “Oh, gross…”

“I don’t think I like you anymore, new friend,” Doofus said, glaring at him. Before Louie could get his hopes up that maybe that meant that he was going to be let go, Doofus reached into a plastic bag he’d dragged in with him when he’d entered the room. “Maybe you need a lesson in  _ friendship _ .”

“Wait,” Louie said as Doofus pulled out an umbrella, “What’s that for?”

Doofus didn’t answer him, reaching into the bag again and pulling out a smaller bag of walnuts. Louie had never thought such an action could be threatening, but oh boy… it sure was now.

“What is he gonna do with the umbrella and walnuts?” he asked desperately, frantically pushing himself as far back on his platform as the bracelet would allow.

Doofus approached him slowly and deliberately, eyes narrowed.

Louie couldn’t get any further away than he already was. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prepare himself for whatever was about to come.

But then nothing came.

The silence was so loud. He could hear four sets of breathing, and that was  _ it _ . Breathe in, two, three, him. Breathe out, two, three, him. Hesitantly, he peaked his eyes open.

Doofus stood directly in front of him, and, to Louie’s surprise, he’d set the umbrella to the side. It had seemed important just a moment ago, why had it been discarded already? Something wasn’t right about that.

“Here,” he said, holding out his hand. Louie glanced at it, confused. He was holding a handful of the walnuts.

He glanced at Doofus’s parents. “What exactly is going on right now?”

“ _ Eyes on me! _ ” Doofus yelled, his tone reminding Louie of earlier, when he’d been screaming about his dead grandma. Louie complied in an instant, terrified. Doofus took a breath, a calm smile slipping back onto his face. “That’s better.”

Louie just laughed nervously.

“ _ Now _ ,” he said, offering a handful of the walnuts in Louie’s direction again. “Eat them.”

“I — what?” Louie asked, another uncomfortable laugh spilling out. “You realize we can’t eat nuts, right?”

“Eat. Them.”

“I literally can’t, those things mess you  _ up _ —”

“You’re going to eat them, Llewellyn,” Doofus said, threateningly. “I  _ suggest _ you do it now.” 

As far as being taught a lesson went, this seemed too… tame. Louie didn’t understand it. Doofus was totally unhinged, and while Louie absolutely did not want to eat something that his body couldn’t handle, it just felt like a punishment that was  _ far  _ too sane.

Louie had always prided himself on being able to read people pretty well, but right now, he was just  _ confused _ .

Still, despite the lacking severity of the threat, he was still afraid. He’d be concerned for anyone who  _ wasn’t  _ afraid of some kid who’d kidnapped them, to be perfectly honest.

When Louie didn’t respond, Doofus glared at him. “Alright,” he said, dropping the nuts back into the bag and grabbing for the umbrella again. “If that’s how you want to be.”

“I don’t — I mean — we can talk this out, can’t we?” Louie said, panic gripping his heart even harder as he realized that he had no  _ idea _ how to manipulate him. He couldn’t talk his way out of this one, could he?

The metal (and  _ sharp _ ) tip of the umbrella came up harshly against his chin, jerking his entire head up along with it and effectively cutting off whatever else Louie could have possibly tried to say. The point dug slightly into his neck in a painful manner, but that was the least of his problems, right now.

“You’re a real bratty child,” Doofus said, considering him for another moment. Too fast for Louie to keep up, the umbrella had been yanked away from him, and then slammed against his stomach.

He doubled over with a pained shout, wheezing as breath left his body.

The other end of the umbrella — the curved handle bit, this time — was practically shoved into his mouth, prying his beak open.

One of the walnuts was pushed into his mouth, and Louie immediately gagged. He couldn’t do anything to get away, so he could only do his best to swallow it, trying not to choke.

Doofus smiled that stupid little bastard smile.

That look was probably going to be burned into Louie’s nightmares when he got out of here.

Another of the stupid nuts was shoved into his mouth. He gagged again, he swallowed again. His mouth was already getting uncomfortably dry.

If ever he’d had the urge to eat a nut (he hadn’t, because he didn’t have a  _ death wish _ ), this experience alone would have been enough to get him to swear them off forever. He didn’t even like the flavor, not that he had much time to give thought to that.

Doofus didn’t stop until the bag was empty, and by that point, Louie was beginning to feel cramps churning in his stomach. He knew it would only get worse from here.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Doofus asked as he finally took back the umbrella. Louie just worked his jaw, trying to lessen the stiffness in it. He didn’t have it in him to reply.

His lack of response only seemed to make Doofus angry again, and before he knew it, the umbrella was bashed against him.

Louie yelped at the pain it brought, using his one free arm in an attempt to block the next blow. It didn’t do much. 

“You will  _ answer me _ when spoken to!” Doofus shrieked, practically stabbing him with the force of the next hit.

“I’m sorry!” Louie cried. “Please stop!”

Doofus did not, in fact, stop. He just kept hitting him mercilessly. 

Louie had been given his fair share of injuries in the months he’d spent adventuring, but regardless, this hurt something  _ awful _ . He supposed being assaulted with an umbrella would do that to a guy.

But no matter what he was saying, Doofus wouldn’t cease. He just kept  _ attacking _ him.   
At some point, Louie remembered that Doofus’s parents were there. “ _ Help _ ,” he begged, his voice cracking slightly.

“Doofus,  _ stop _ ,” his mom demanded. “This has gone far enough!”

“Are you  _ questioning  _ me?” Doofus shouted, finally stopping with the umbrella so he could storm over to his mother. “ _ How dare you! _ ”

He screamed, throwing down the umbrella so hard it could have broken. Louie flinched away from him, though the bracelet wouldn’t let him get far.

“That’s it. That’s  _ it _ !” Doofus said, growling. He stomped towards the door, leaving without another word.

“Why would you do that?” Mr. Drake asked nervously, glancing towards the door.

“I’m not just going to sit by and watch him  _ torture _ an innocent young boy!” Mrs. Drake snapped. “Are you alright, dear?”

“I’m… fine,” Louie said, smiling semi-convincingly. They weren’t the  _ worst _ injuries he’d ever received. He’d be fine. Probably. Though it certainly hadn’t helped the nausea he was already feeling from the walnuts. He was worried he’d end up vomiting them up pretty soon…

Something in his pocket buzzed.

Something in his… he had his phone. He could call for help! He could get out of here!

Frantically, he pulled his phone from the pocket of his suit, fumbling with it slightly.

“ _ What are you doing? _ ” Mr. Drake cried.

“I’m calling for help!” Louie said, cursing to himself as the screen remained unresponsive for a moment. It had a few cracks on it from his beating. “Come  _ on _ , you stupid piece of junk! Work with me!” he begged.

He didn’t have long until Doofus returned, that much was clear. He had to be fast.

The phone nearly fell from his grasp multiple times with how bad he was shaking, but he managed to hold onto it, pulling up his contacts app. Before he could dial anyone, he could hear approaching footsteps.

Louie stuffed the phone back in his pocket, doing his best to look unsuspicious. 

“I’m back!” Doofus declared, already in a significantly better mood. He met Louie’s eyes, then frowned. He took a few steps closer, refusing to break eye contact.

Louie held his breath, doing his best to win the staring contest. He didn’t like the look he was being given.

In the corner of his eye, Louie could see Mr. Drake fidgeting anxiously. Oh god, if he ratted him out again, he didn’t know  _ what _ Doofus would do.

“Servant!” Doofus snapped. “Is there anything I should  _ know _ ?”

Louie met the man’s eyes, pleading with him silently. Surely he wouldn’t do it. Surely he would see  _ reason _ .

“The new one has a phone!” he cried. “He tried to contact someone.”

Doofus glared at Louie, storming forward and pulling the phone directly from his pocket. Louie cried out in panic, reaching for it against his better judgement.

“I was willing to forgive you for your earlier behavior,” Doofus said, “but  _ this _ ? This is unacceptable.” he pocketed Louie’s phone, then pulled out another golden bracelet.

“What’s that for?” Louie asked, eyeing it nervously. “I — uh — I already have one of those!”

Doofus laughed, standing face to face with his captive. “Not quite, my friend present.” Before Louie could do anything to stop him, he’d clasped the thing around his neck.

For a moment, he didn’t even process it. He just stared at his captor in confusion, then slowly felt the bracelet around his neck with his free hand.

“What?” he squeaked.

Doofus clicked something on the remote, and suddenly Louie — could move his arm? What the hell?

Before he could get any ideas about running away, however, Doofus grabbed him roughly and dragged him away from the front door and further back into the house. They took several twists and turns, Louie struggling the whole way, before eventually, he was pulled into a room just as fancy as the other rooms here. The main difference was that, in the very middle of the room, as if it was just another piece of furniture, was a large crystal cage.

“Wait, wait wait, you can’t just—”

His last ditch effort wasn’t worth anything, and he was thrown into the cage anyway.

Immediately, he was prying at the bars, but they wouldn’t give. There was enough spacing that he could get his arm through, but he was nowhere near being able to squeeze between them. On the “bright” side, the cage itself wasn’t really  _ cramped _ , per se. He could sit up fully, though he wouldn’t be able to stand. The floor of it was big enough that he could sprawl out, at least.

“You’ll be staying in  _ here _ until you learn to respect me,” he said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some  _ servants _ to tend to.”

He turned on his heel, leaving Louie all alone in the cage.

He put all of his strength into fighting against the bars, but for the life of him, they wouldn’t fucking  _ budge _ . Shit.

When that didn’t work, he began to claw at his neck desperately in a poor attempt to get the newer band off. It was bad enough when it was just a  _ bracelet _ , but now, with another piece of jewelry (this one seemingly functioning a little too much like a dog collar), it was only getting worse. And if the bracelet could prevent him from getting anywhere, who knew what  _ this _ did?

He wasn’t making any progress.

“I hate only child day,” he declared to himself, trying to distract himself from his impending doom. “I’m never letting them do this again.” Assuming he had the  _ chance _ to be angry with his brothers, that is.

No, no, he had to think positively. He was related to Scrooge McDuck! Not to  _ mention _ his Uncle Donald. They wouldn’t let him rot here.

He hoped.

Some time later, Doofus returned.

Louie decided to try his luck one last time. “Please,” he said, “let me  _ go _ . I just want to go home!”

“Oh, Llewellyn,” Doofus laughed, grabbing him by the tie and jerking him forward, his body slamming against the bars of the cage. He grinned darkly, taking another handful of the fabric in his fist until Louie couldn’t breathe.

He barely managed to get out a few choked sounds, unable to say anything coherent. 

“ _ You _ need to learn your place,” he said, in the type of condescending way you’d speak to a pet that tried to bite you.

Louie decided he didn’t like that analogy. “ _ Please _ ,” he choked, his voice so raspy it could barely be understood.

“I  _ do _ like when you beg me, friend-present.”

If there had been any oxygen actually going to his brain, Louie would have been disgusted. But he couldn’t  _ breathe _ , and his vision was going fuzzy, and he didn’t have the energy to think about how psychotic this kid was.

He needed to breathe.

With the hand that didn’t have a hellish bracelet stuck around it, he weakly reached up, trying to push Doofus away. It only served to choke him further.

“I don’t quite think you  _ understand _ ,” Doofus said, jerking him forward again, the little bit of slack he’d managed to acquire now only working against him. “ _ I own you _ . I wanted you the moment I saw you, and as I’m sure you’ve noticed by now — I  _ always _ get what I want.”

And with those words, Louie had a horrible feeling that his fate was sealed.


	2. Run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Louie’s initial capture, Doofus plays a game with him.

It had been a few days, now. Each was worse than the last. Doofus was  _ crazy _ , and it seemed he had nothing better to do with his time than to “play” with Louie. It was different every day. Some days he would let him out of that awful cage, bracelet usually in use to keep him from running.

Other days he kept him inside, reaching through the bars of the cage to  _ pet _ him. Usually, Louie had the space to scoot away and stay out of reach, but it was seldom worth it. As gross as it was to be treated like a pet, it was  _ worse _ to make Doofus upset.

So today, when Doofus came in and reached through the bars, Louie internally debated with himself. As usual.

He didn’t want to be  _ touched _ by this creep. It was weird and uncomfortable. But if he tried to move away, Doofus would get angry, and Louie would be put through some kind of sadistic punishment.

It wasn’t worth it today. He was weak, he was tired. If he cooperated, maybe Doofus would leave, and he could try to sleep. So he stayed where he was, looking down so he wouldn’t have to face the harsh reality that was his life.

But today, something was different. Doofus rested his hand in Louie’s hair for a moment, then retracted much sooner than he usually would have. And then he opened the door to the cage.

Alarm bells screeching in his head, Louie hesitantly crawled out, getting to his feet awkwardly. Doofus took him gently (since when was Doofus gentle?) by the arm and began to lead him… to the front room? That was weird. He wasn’t taken here most of the time. It was too close to a path to escape, or something.

Doofus released his arm, didn’t even activate the bracelet, and went to the door, swinging it wide open.

Louie, utterly confused, looked between the door and his captor warily. “You’re... letting me go?” He asked skeptically.

“I just want to play a game with you, friend present,” Doofus said, laughing a bit. “If you can get to the main road, then yes, I’ll let you leave. For good.”

That... sounded way too good to be true. There was no way Doofus would  _ actually  _ let him leave, he was  _ obsessed  _ with him. There had to be a catch. 

“And if I don’t make it?” He questioned hesitantly.

Doofus smiled, like he’d been  _ waiting  _ for Louie to ask. He slowly walked around his ‘present’, coming to a stop behind him and wrapping his arms gently around Louie. “ _ We’ll get to play with some new toys, _ ” he promised darkly.

Louie... did not like that. 

He had no doubt that Doofus had more than one horrible game up his sleeve, and the last thing he wanted was to  _ play _ .

But if he didn’t participate in this ‘game’, he knew there would be a price to pay.

“Now,” Doofus said, releasing him from the hold and gesturing invitingly towards the wide-open door. “ _ Run _ .”

———

Louie panted as he ran, barreling through the trees and bushes frantically. He didn’t care that he was getting all scraped up, he didn’t have the time to. He just needed to get to the road.

If he could get to the road, then... then he could go home. He could see his  _ family  _ again.

He’d be free.

It was a long-shot, but he had to try. He had to put everything he had into it.

He knew Doofus would try to play dirty. The two bracelets he’d been “gifted” were still firmly around Louie’s wrists, after all, and he wouldn’t put it past him to use them. Not to mention the necklace. That one had luckily not been put to use yet (he wasn’t sure if it even  _ had _ a use, or if Doofus was just flaunting his ownership over him), but hopefully it would stay that way.

He just had to keep running, his legs burning with the effort. It had been days since he’d been able to move this much, he wasn’t prepared for it. And he was sure the lack of food he’d been given all this time wasn’t helping either. 

Doofus had, unsurprisingly, set him up to fail.

But he could still beat the odds. If he just pushed all of that aside, if he just focused on his goal.  _ Get to the road. Get  _ **_home_ ** . 

He was so close. He could hear a car speeding past, which meant... he was actually going to make it. _ He was going to make it! _ Oh god, it was almost too good to be true!

But he could actually see the road now, just a few seconds more and he’d win. A bush or two more to get around, and then he’d be free.

But then he tripped over a particularly large rock, falling face-first against the ground. He cried out, pain exploding across the front of his body.

At the sound of approaching footsteps from behind, he tried to get up, to keep going, but in his haste, he only stumbled again, falling right back into the dirt.

A hand gripped the back of his shirt, pinning him in place.

No,  _ please _ , he’d been so  _ close _ , the road was  _ right there _ !

“I win, Llewellyn,” Doofus said gleefully.

Weakly, with his head spinning, Louie reached in what he thought might have been the direction of the road. “ _ Please _ ...”

“Come on,” Doofus said, ignoring his plea entirely and dragging Louie to his feet. “You’re going to  _ love  _ my new toys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at ninja-go-to-therapy for more content and potential sneak peeks!


End file.
